


花枝堪折

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, 刀劫, 劫性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 刀搞性转劫，批瘾犯了产生的垃圾文又名：凯隐今晚多个爹
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Zed
Kudos: 2





	花枝堪折

侵略战争结束的第九年，影流之主劫占领了纳沃利省的西北方大块无主区域，过去劫的影流教派被普雷西典长老议会一致抨击发战争财，不守规矩。但如今，随着艾欧尼亚国内结盟日益紧密，这种声音渐渐小了下去。

影流的门徒众多，导致他们中很多人没有受过半点劫的教导，却打着教主的旗号行事，缺乏管束。据说在几年前教派同某个越狱杀手对垒时，直属于劫的炎雷刺客团（The Tears）成员被瞬间夺走了几条性命，另教主大发雷霆，自那以后，教团的内部秩序重建，密不透风，无人窥知。

没人知道劫对门徒的关心程度，实际上他们只是汇报了最近频发的几起教徒失踪事件，起初只是两名外道弟子在市集惹是生非，结果连前去调解的影武者和寻找的女术士都不见了，所有线索纷纷指向普雷西典的诺克萨斯人居住点，有了过去的教训，劫决定只身前往调查。

值得一提的是，劫的门徒大部分是战争孤儿，还有一些是诺克萨斯人来这片土地留下的混血儿，他们寻求报复杀害他们双亲和遗弃他们的诺克萨斯，现在艾欧尼亚遍地是这样的孩子。劫选择收留他们，甚至会供养他们更为年幼的弟弟妹妹，让这些孩子经受战斗训练的考验，战死在与他们无关的战争中，是劫终要承担的恶果。

诺克萨斯人居住区修建了成片高耸的砖石堡垒，地道里污水横流，与艾欧尼亚本土建筑格格不入，劫在黄昏时分一路寻觅到了他们取水的河流上游，一个废弃村庄边，在那儿将诺克萨斯人逮个正着。

河边的人正毫不避讳地打着磷光提灯，坐在岸头抛尸，他的身影飘飘忽忽，像个幽灵，戴着半指手套的手指紧握刀片，不急不慢地肢解艾欧尼亚人的尸体，再将残肢随手扔进水源漂流而下。劫只看到了爱徒纹着漆黑刺青的小臂，毫无生气地垂在岸石上，顿时万箭攒心，一股反胃的恶感涌上喉头，完全无法忍耐这等场面，她向诺克萨斯人发起了奇袭。

她的负面情绪带来了精神领域最黑暗的魔法，从来没有凡人承受得住，当劫的刀刃刺向诺克萨斯人的胸口，甚至没有任何轨迹和冲力的惯性。她将自己湮没在一团充斥着憎恶的黑烟中，但她的敌人也在眨眼间消失在了原地。

这个同样使用怪异魔法的懦夫逃跑了，劫看向右手，她确信刀刃在敌人身上留下了印记，足以让暗影侵入，逃跑只会死得更快。但是劫的影魔法理论并不能让他就地毙命，顷刻间，诺克萨斯人还未现身，几道翼状刀刃已朝劫的位置袭来，飞刀二次回旋，只驱散到劫的影子。

劫后退一步，站在灌木丛边，那盏无法熄灭的磷光提灯暴露出诺克萨斯人的位置。她看到他穿着极其扎眼的诺克萨斯高级军官服装，只在外面披了一件黑色羽毛材质的兜帽斗篷，似有特殊的寓意，既然他敢拿这套行头在普雷西典闲逛，那么必定要面对艾欧尼亚人恐惧的复仇。

劫橘红色的眼睛从面具下注视诺克萨斯人冰冷无色的身影，手指在拳刃刀面上轻抚，然后指向诺克萨斯的走狗，她说道：“你应当知晓我是谁，报上你的名字，凶手。”

“劫教主，很遗憾我的姓名不值一提。”他的声音低哑又刺耳，仿佛有人拿浓酸浸泡过他的喉咙，于是劫带着诅咒又问了一遍，怒斥他的罪行。诺克萨斯人转动手里的飞刀，用最朴素的攻击回应她的话语。

劫身披铠甲，但她的每个动作轻盈犹如战舞，黑烟弥漫在她周身的空气中，令她的行踪捉摸不定。她是当代顶尖的影魔法大师，身处任何战斗都能游刃有余，但诺克萨斯杀手总能完美隐藏住自己的意图，而他的攻击朴素有力。劫遇到的诺克萨斯人不是暴烈如火，就是顽固的木头，杀手的冷静从容超越了劫对诺克萨斯人的认知，他会精确地计算每一片飞刀的落点和返航的轨迹，除此以外他的武器只是一把贴身的密银匕首。

杀手的战斗只是对自身技巧的一场机械执行，而不像劫体内的暗影般随心所欲，她眯起双眼，开始反思在杀手的眼中她的多余动作是否太滑稽。

在杀手又一次挡开她的手里剑后，劫收起了周身所有暗影，显然，在杀手的判断和计划中这是个极好的破绽，他猛扑过来时像一只猎鹰，快如闪电，飞刀撕裂空气发出声音。劫再次布下暗影，她脚尖只地，旋转腾挪，绕过三片致命飞刀的同时，朝杀手扔出带着黑烟的手里剑，她的本尊也迅速移形换位到另一道预先布置的暗影上，利刃轻柔地抹向杀手的脖子。

当利刃和匕首相击发出响声时，劫一瞬间有强烈的震惊，凡人不该有这样的速度，又或者他的全力攻击都只是假象，为了迷惑影魔法大师而煞费苦心。但没时间思考了，杀手对劫的真身发出一阵追击，让她几乎喘不过气来，不得不曲起身体，盘旋躲避。而杀手仿佛故意给她留下了反击的机会，足足有四次，她拿这四次机会瞄准杀手的头部、脖子、手臂和大腿，但每一次都被挡住了。

这些攻击不可能有人抵挡住，劫开始明白过来了，但太晚了，如果说她有任何失策，那失策就是战斗前没能看清对手的实力，她应该撤退的。劫看到了会使她落命的一击，她立刻化成黑烟散去，肩膀因此承受了一刀，那一刀精确击中肩甲的缝隙，鲜血渗了出来，滴落在土灰色的草地上。

现在，杀手成为了追踪着血味的猛禽，他轻声低笑着，跳向黑烟溃败的方向。战斗结束了，大致可以这么说，劫看到磷光提灯在眼前闪烁，因为一把飞刀正刺穿她盔甲和衣料，卡在她的肋骨间，她的膝盖变得无力，她试图使用刀刃，但杀手踹了她的伤口一脚，刀刃被卡在石块之间，在一次打击下，震颤地哀鸣着破碎了，诺克萨斯人拆下她的另一边刀刃，掷向远处的河水，出于未知的理由，他并不想杀她，但是痛楚很快占据了劫的身体。

“我大可从太阳穴刺穿你的脑袋，我对他们都是这么做的。”他的声音从很远的地方传来，“但我只想教训你，劫教主，你太高傲了，弄错了池塘里的倒影和夜空中的星辰，”他又笑了，“你流血了吗，还是呕吐了呢，让我看看吧。”

他并没有俯身过来让自己露出破绽，而是咔嚓两声利落地卸下了劫的手关节，然后两柄特制的禁魔石匕首就刺穿了她的手心，这是外面的人对待女巫才用的手段。

劫没有发出一点声音，直到一只手伸到她的脑后，扯动头巾和系带，粗暴地摘下了她的面具。

“为什么……”劫身上的疼痛开始麻木了，她感到寒冷，整个身子都寒冷又陌生，在消散的黑烟中，磷光提灯照亮了他们的脸。

劫年少成名，在艾欧尼亚纵横了二十余年，容貌倒没有多少改变，她的皮肤苍白得不真实，衬得红唇娇艳诱人，她的双眸明亮有光，毫无阴翳，纯白透明的长发很容易染上血的颜色。

劫也很想牢记仇人的特征，但她一时间竟还是没能看完这男人的长相，因为男人的风帽下掩盖着一副至美的容貌，甚至让他身上其他特质都黯然失色，那是一种被精心制造的美，专供人赏心悦目，却难以被完整铭记。

“你到底是什么人？”

“泰隆·杜·克卡奥，建议你查查这个名字。”男人把玩着她缝在头巾上的铁质面具，又转过脸打量她的真容，劫厌恶地扭过头去，她从来都不知道失败以后该怎么做，也没人教过她。这时男人开始用轻佻的话语挑战她的底线，“我听艾欧尼亚人议论你是个又疯又丑陋，爱闯祸的女人，我看也不过如此。”

“他们说的一点没错，我劝你离我远点。”

“将你扔在这荒郊野外吗，我可不忍心。”他毫无愧色，完全忘了劫当前的处境都是他一手造就的。“艾欧尼亚的夜晚到处是骇人猛兽，但是只要您玉口一开，我还是会勉为其难留下来过夜的，尽管你是个喜欢穿难看铠甲的老女人。”

劫侧着身，满心厌恶地瞪着他，天下还能找到第二个像他这样美丽又卑鄙的人吗？“你杀了我那么多的弟子？难道我才是你的真正目标？”

“真聪明，咱们心知肚明，杀点小孩子就能让你现身。”

“你不怕死无葬身之地？”

“算啦，你只会在影子和铠甲后面躲躲藏藏，而谁又会帮助你呢，一个堕落的女魔头，死了反而有人叫好吧。”

“我懒得跟你废话，狗都不如的东西，你尽管杀我，暗影不会消亡。”

他颇觉有趣，“我不要你的命。”

泰隆俯身贴了上来，那双金色的眼睛，和商店展示柜里的宝石一样，闪着冰冷的光。他伸出戴着皮质手套的右手，轻轻触碰劫染着红色颜料的薄唇，沿着雪白的脖颈，一直滑到她的喉咙上，然后缓缓收紧了手指。窒息中劫很快发出痛苦的呼吸声，白皙的皮肤泛起热烈的红色，泰隆欣赏着这一变化，直到她的呼吸断断续续，他才像丢弃坏掉玩具的小孩一样松开手，看到女子弓起身子不住地咳嗽。

“泰……隆……杜……克卡奥……”她从喉咙里恨恨地扔出几个破碎的音节，男人赞许地说，“记得很快啊。”

泰隆把倒在地上蜷缩的女子抱起来，手指拂开她的额发，劫别开脸的侧面有着艾欧尼亚人特有的圆润，而泰隆的五官都好像刀削似的，本身就是锋利刻薄的刀刃。一只手圈住她的肩膀，泰隆低下头，用舌尖轻轻舔去她唇上的胭脂，劫大吃一惊，刚要躲闪，下唇已经被那人预先咬住，鲜红的舌头侵入她的口腔，缠住舌尖挑逗。她缓过神准备狠狠地咬下去，泰隆眼疾手快地扣住她尖小的下巴，缓缓分开唇舌，带出一根粘连的银丝。

劫不自觉地脸色泛红，下一刻就被拦腰抱起，泰隆丝毫不在意她的挣扎反抗，径直将她抱进旁边一间残破的民居。屋里唯一剩下的家具：一张陈旧的木床在他把劫放上去的时候吱呀作响，摇摇欲坠。

十年前的战争，诺克萨斯人动用生化武器将此处屠村，至今地里仍然长不出正常作物，废弃的村庄到处是无人收殓的枯骨和荒魂的嚎哭。劫触景生情，她不敢再想下去，战争毁掉了她的故土，也促使她当上了艾欧尼亚最重要的角色之一，她发誓要不择手段地振兴祖国，她想到了那些孩子。

泰隆将提灯放在床头，仔细研究起劫的衣物构造，用匕首割开绑绳，护具一件件剥下，掉落在地上发出闷响。禁魔石匕首被突然拔出，痛得令劫发出呻吟，但杀手没给她任何机会，立即束起她的双手高举并拢，再次用禁魔石刺穿，扎进床头的墙壁里。

杀手察觉到她的脸色一瞬间扭曲，便取出一个绿色的药瓶，将药粉洒在她的双手、左肩、肋骨的创口上，“等伤口修复了，让你永远钉在这儿也不错。”

“你真他妈是个畜生。”

“均衡教派没把你调教成一名淑女吗？不过这样也好，我喜欢。”泰隆观察到她同样染成红色，修剪整齐的指甲，右臂上红色朱砂一直延伸到手腕，影流教主很少露出真面目，但私底下依旧是个既古典又讲究的女人，更何况她过去曾担任均衡教派的圣女和领袖，当初研习治愈术的暮光之眼，如今堕落成一个被黑暗魔法浸淫的妖女。

密银匕首利落地划开了劫枣红色的工霞纹对襟马甲和被血沾染的棉麻交领上衣，在她惊慌失措的眼神中，泰隆挑开了束胸的带子，让饱满的胸部裸露出来。与寻常女子不同，她的身体肌肉匀称，富有力量，令人想起诺克萨斯战士庙里的裸体女神塑像，但是更为刺眼的是集中在劫整个躯体上的黑色文身，对称的邪教花纹为她的肉体包裹了一层淡淡的黑烟，果然她不是什么神像，只是一副邪恶的黑暗容器。

渗入皮下的特制墨水让劫的皮肤更为粗粝，也变得敏感许多，泰隆把玩着她颇为丰满的乳房，黑色的皮手套滑动在神秘纹样簇拥的酥胸间，劫平生从未被人这样亵渎过，她拼命扭动，但接下来更让她崩溃的事情发生了，泰隆丢掉了她的靴子和靴子里最后一组手里剑，右手伸进她宽大的深色束脚裤里，然后把长裤连着衬裤整个扒了下来。

跟她的头发颜色一样透明的阴毛稀疏地覆盖在下体上，遮掩着可怜的深粉色浅缝，劫双腿依然自由，她赶紧并拢，伸腿想要踢倒支在她上方的男人，不过她突然无关紧要地想起男人身上带的全是刀子，顿时眼角委屈地泛起了泪光。

泰隆抓住她踢过来的一只脚腕，卡在自己腰上，如此他们就形成了一个准备交合的姿势，劫全身不着寸缕，而泰隆的军官服还严丝合缝。见此情景，劫羞耻地想别开头去，诺克萨斯人并不放过她，一只手探到她的下阴，女子立刻像条钓上岸的鲤鱼一样弹了起来，被泰隆弯下腰快而准地撕掉她下体的几根阴毛，她立刻老实了。

“你是一位夫人还是一位小姐呢？”泰隆解下羽毛斗篷的搭扣扔到一旁，他扯开脖子上的军章领巾，态度轻佻地说，“不过我并不在意你的丈夫是谁。”

劫摇了摇头，噙着眼泪紧咬唇瓣，似乎想把受辱的语句咽下去，好让自己不发出多余的声音。

泰隆用牙齿咬住半指手套的边缘脱下来，他的手指与身体其他部位一样完美异常，只是布满细小伤口。劫心觉这个来历不明的诺克萨斯男人应当危险而充满诱惑，但盛满她内心的只有不安。

像是在探寻什么未知的险境，泰隆开始亲吻横亘在她身体各处的旧伤疤，手指停留在劫的下阴，揉捏那块娇嫩的禁地，劫怒吼着骂了他几句，起初她因为被玩弄尿道口而刺痛无比，直到泰隆的一根修长手指抵住她的花心，打圈揉捻，一股电流般的战栗迅速传遍她的全身。

“自己没用手玩过吗？”他慵懒的语气配上那残破的声音竟然该死的性感，劫下身酥麻，泰隆继续用恰到好处的力道刺激她的阴蒂，那未经人事的地方显然承受不住这样老练的手法，她只觉得下身暖洋洋的，流出了许多混杂的爱液。

泰隆忍不住笑了出来，感叹自己运气真好，手下依然动作不停，他有一搭没一搭地跟劫讲着：“我听说你在少女时期被金魔掳走，因而性情大变，怎么，原来他没对你下手啊。”

劫的脸一下子变得通红，她气得不行，“烬就是个渣滓，而你是十足的下流畜狗。”

泰隆不为所动，他继续追问：“那么你亲爱的兄长和养父呢？他们也不教教你？”

这下劫敏锐揪住他的口实，“嗯……你当然要这么想，毕竟你们诺克萨斯最擅长上烝下报。”

泰隆的沉默让劫发现他是个不善争辩的男人，他的手指不再捉弄劫的花心，而是径直探进下方幽深的小洞，轻轻戳刺便没入了两节，他抽出手，在劫的耳边呢喃，“已经湿透了，教主大人本质十分淫荡呢。”

劫颤抖着从他手底下逃脱，羞红了脸，被杀手不由分说地扣住腰，手指越来越轻松地入侵到她的内部。她只好认命地闭上眼睛，泪珠顺着苍白的脸颊流下来。弄了一会儿后，泰隆亲吻劫的眼睑，灼热的呼吸落在冰凉的肌肤上，他用柔和的气声说：“教主，睁开眼看看。”

他的话语有种惑乱的魔力，让劫怀着不解睁开双眼，泰隆的面容近在咫尺，坏笑着打量着她清澈的橘红色眼睛和那一脸无辜仓惶的神情。只见泰隆撑在她的上方，一手解开军服纽扣，挑开白衬的系带，露出矫健的上身，锁骨沟壑深邃，腹部的肌肉紧密有序，可他的身上也布满奇特的伤痕，其中一些让劫移不开目光。

泰隆的手同样放在军裤上，解开繁复的腰带褪下长裤，在腿部交接的地方，又长又粗的男根早就兴奋不已，劫吸了一口气，颤抖越发不可遏止，杀手起身来到她头顶上方，钉在墙壁上的禁魔石匕首松动了。酸痛的手臂被轻轻一拉，圈在泰隆肩头，于是劫也被带着跪趴在了他的身上。

泰隆把她修长的双腿拉得更开，随后便抬起劫纤细的腰肢，在她的惊叫声中坚定而无礼地捅了进去，处女的紧致令人仿佛步入天堂，夹得他发出低沉的喘息，但还没进去多深，血冒了出来，从两人交合的地方滴落。劫害怕极了，小穴猛然收紧，阴茎恶作剧地在里面顶了顶，她就忍不住抵在男人的胸膛上缩成一团，白发凌乱。

泰隆从她身体里退出来，看到顶端全是血丝，于是他抱住劫柔韧的腰，扫开发丝抚摸亲吻那张睫毛翳动发颤的脸，劫的身体和他紧紧贴合，然后她被高举起来，男人的脸没入她的双乳间，吸吮敏感的乳头，在玫瑰色的乳晕上轻咬。粗大的阴茎在她的大腿根蹭动，时不时逗弄着已经敏感至极的花心。劫崩溃地感到自己只是个解决情欲的淫秽容器，她的下体又开始流出透明液体，将大腿都变得湿淋淋的。

虽然已经充分润滑，但狭窄的阴道被巨物一捅到底的时候还是太疼了，劫的瞳孔收缩，趴在他身上发出高亢的呻吟，泰隆按住她的肩，埋入深处的凶器开始横冲直撞，引来劫连声娇喘。私处被男人的器官反反复复开拓，她已经溃不成军，无法控制地哭泣起来。

泰隆用这个姿势强暴了她一会儿，将她转过去，摁在积满灰尘的破烂床板上。腰部被人挽住，露出泛着水光的颤抖蜜穴，泰隆插入进去，并不急着挺腰，而是享受着紧致的处女穴咬住他吮吸的快感。他用目光逡巡着劫后背的凹线弧度，手指顺着她强烈喘息的胸膛往下，放在柔软富有弹性的腹部来回抚弄。

“你该有个自己的孩子了，教主，我很乐意效劳。”他用那种妥帖的口吻说道，“你猜我们的孩子，会不会在娘胎里就能用刀？”

“诺狗……”劫刚想骂他，泰隆用手指堵住了她的嘴，让她只能发出哼叫，杀手情色地舔舐她的耳廓，阴茎像打木桩一样顶进深处。劫的双乳被顶干得前后颠簸，因为此前的失血，她的腿承受不住激烈的动作而摇晃着，在她快要倒下的时候，泰隆凑上来，用手垫住她的额头，将她抱到旁边的一张只剩半边的供桌上继续欺凌。

被裹住的滋味实在太过舒爽，泰隆叹息了一声，射进她的肚子里，精液混杂着劫的体液淅淅沥沥地落下，在大腿根绵延，劫的双眸涣散，泰隆把她翻过来的时候，她不自觉地带着怒气哼了一声。

“还不够吗？”杀手淡淡地说，劫的脸疯狂发红，她恐惧地摇了摇头。在室内微光里，泰隆嘲讽地笑了笑，俯身轻拍劫的脸颊，“我很喜欢你的身体，又紧、又湿，还很温暖，像是专门为我预备的一样。”他突然用那种恳切的小狗般的语气说，“我们再多来几次吧，教主妈妈。”

那天晚上泰隆又抓着劫在她体内缴械了几次，劫一开始还有声息，后面只会吚吚呜呜地喊着“妈妈”“哥哥”“师父”了。

泰隆通常会给喜欢的女人留下纪念品，但今夜却没进一步伤害她。他用黑羽斗篷包住劫的身体放到床板上，挑起一缕染上了白浊的长发，他看到劫右臂上血红色的守宫砂，那艾欧尼亚的糟粕产物已经消逝。他不禁大笑起来，诅咒般地说道：“艾欧尼亚的复国大救星，我们还会见面的，在诺克萨斯。”


End file.
